


no where else I'd rather be

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e21, small episode tag to 16x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick is still struggling, but Ellie isn't going anywhere.





	no where else I'd rather be

Nick let out a deep breath the second he stepped out of the church. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, he walked down the steps heading towards his car.   
  
He stopped short when he saw her leaning against it.   
  
“Stalking me now?” He teased, forcing a smile onto his face.   
  
Ellie rolled her eyes. “No, you wish.” _Yeah..yeah he did._ “I actually just guessed, mostly by the look on your face before leaving.”  
  
“Hard case.” Nick said, trying to shrug it off.   
  
Ellie said nothing else until he moved to lean against his car beside her. “But why the need to come here? I mean it's not like you did anything wrong-”  
  
“But I did.” He interrupted. “Didn't I? Ellie-” A laugh that sounded cold slipped out. “I was _glad_ someone was killed! Yeah Crum was a bastard who deserved to rot, but when it comes down to it he was still a human being.”   
  
She turned, hand gripping his arm. “Nick, we all felt the relief of Crum being gone but we still all worked to find out who killed him, having that reaction doesn't make you a bad person-”  
  
“Yeah but none of you acted like I did.” He said sharply. “I was about ready to dance on his grave, my job is to protect and find justice, and I was seconds away from pulling myself from the case just so I didn't have to find Crum's killer, it just feels so- messed up.”   
  
Ellie stood in front of him, placing her hands on his face making him look at her. “Tell me what's really going on.”  
  
Nick swallowed roughly. “I thought about it. It was for a split second but-”  
  
“Thought about what?” She whispered.   
  
“Killing him..I- It made me so angry and lately I've been angry in general so this just..” He pulled her hands from him, but kept hold of them in his own. “I use to look in the mirror and all I could see was a killer hiding behind a badge and title of federal agent, and then when you pretty much asked if I was capable of murder-” Ellie flinched at the reminder, trying to pull away from him but Nick held tightly.   
  
“That's not what I-”  
  
Nick cut her off. “I know Ell, today was just a reminder I guess. I've forgiven but the sting is still fresh.”   
  
She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact until he let go of one of her hands to put his finger under her chin, lifting her head so now it was her who had no choice but to look at him.   
  
“It's okay, really. I don't want you feeling guilty for it Ellie. It's gonna take more time, I mean unless you plan on going somewhere?”  
  
Ellie smiled. “No..no where else to be.”  
  
Nick grinned a little. “Great, food then?”  
  
“Yes!” She sighed loudly in relief. “I'm starving!”  
  
With a laugh he went to walk around the car but she grabbed him. He looked at her in question.  
  
“You're not a killer Nick.” Ellie said softly. “You're far from it, you're one of the best guys and people I know.”   
  
Nick used her grip on him to yank her towards him in a hug. Ellie let out a small surprised noise but hugged him back.   
  
Neither of them minded that the hug lasted too long for ‘just friends’ or the way Nick pressed a kiss against her cheek when they pulled away, an action that made her heart flutter and a smile form on her lips. Nick turned his back to her to get into the car, the same smile on his own face. 


End file.
